


雾中的沥青路

by xunqinghuan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jason is growing backwards, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 布鲁斯，杰森与达米安来到了地球-2有逆生长梗（杰森逆生长）
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Earth-2 Dick Grayson/Earth-2 Barbara Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp按地球-2的漫画来，有（以下角色均为地球-2的）超露，蝙猫，阿兰和山姆，迪芭，法尔和卡拉
> 
> 这篇文最开始灵感就来于海伦娜和卡拉来主世界，就想写这边的人过去的文，然后又在看蝙蝠侠与罗宾 多元熔汇的支线里（特意挑的这一期看），布鲁斯带着24去打击罪犯，互动好可爱~

当你看到它的时候，你应该知道你是谁。如今情况没有这么糟糕，但仍有一天你会忘记这一切。那么就让我自我介绍一番，我是你——这话很蠢——你的名字是杰森·彼得·陶德，代号是“红头罩”。你会忘记这些是因为你中了该死的魔法——我希望你还识字——

你不属于这个世界，必须要找到回去的方法。

接下来一页是你的基本信息，如果你还记得，很好，翻过它。再后面全部是关于这个饱受摧残的世界，你还在补充。除了新世界的新武器的资料，我不会给你任何武器的使用方法，因为当你遗忘了你的本能时，你是不可能在这里生存下去。

祝我好运。祝你好运。

*

这本纸张泛黄的老笔记本就放置在一张桌子上。它们是这个黑漆漆房间唯二干净的物什，窗子被黄色的报纸糊上了厚厚一层，窗子顶端还挂着灰黑色的布。原本它是纯黑色绒布，有漂亮精致的绣花，现在只是不起眼地安静地垂在那里。

地上放着一个鼓起来的登山包，它靠在床脚，床上正有一个人在擦拭自己的刀。黑发男人看上去很冷漠，略微有点长的额发下一片阴影，他嘴角抿的平直。这把刀三天之前还不是他的，他早就弄丢了自己的刀，然后又在路边上的尸体身上摸了一把出来。

他用力甩了甩胳膊，握着刀柄比划了两下。

太轻了，不合手。男人却没办法再挑剔太多。

他一边练刀，一边看向摊开来的笔记本。它曾经也不属于他，也是捡的，前半部分是一个姑娘的日记，杰森无意翻看它们，他找不到别的完整的笔记本，就接着后面写了。

一周前，杰森还在自己的世界和敌人打得难解难分，看在地狱的份上，他不想再和该死的操蛋的黑暗魔法扯上半点关系了。他在哥谭被一束魔法光集中，它把他打进一个爆炸的洞穴里，陷入一大团灼目的光芒之前，他闭上了眼。

最后倒映在眼底的场景是，靠得最近并正扑过来的达米安仅一掌之差就能抓住他的手。

然后，杰森就到了这个奇怪的世界。在这个世界，五年前，天启星入侵，蝙蝠侠、超人和神奇女侠死去，新一代超人类保护地球。

阴暗潮湿的房间里，他看着皱巴巴的重新摊平的报纸一角，那是格兰迪的图片——图片上灰色的僵尸，也许在这里他不是僵尸，他操纵着干枯的枝条把一名绿灯侠卷在高处——杰森低头思索，摆在右手旁有另一份报纸，日期大约是前一份的几日后，在波士顿有人目击到命运博士和沃坦在城市高空用魔法对战，绿灯侠和闪电侠也在战场附近。不过杰森看他们制服却和他所知道的那几位不同。

这些都是旧报纸。更多的信息都是在网络上搜索到的，杰森根据时间先后顺序大致排列出来，记在他的笔记本上。

生锈的笔尖对准最后一行字，仍然残留着未干的墨水——

超人之死。

这看上去和愚人节一样滑稽，可是当把它和超人变坏想要统治世界并准备把地球献给达克赛德相比，这倒是一件好事。毕竟谁也不想碰见一个坏氪星人。

杰森踏上这块长满玉米的小镇土地时，大战已经结束。在斯莫尔镇——少有的没有类魔肆虐的地方——克拉克的故乡，杰森猛地出现在一片绿油油的广袤玉米地上，昏迷了几小时。他仰躺着，用手遮住眼睛，头晕目眩，支撑着身子许久不能站起来。身上的所有设备全部报废，不能求援，他从宽大的叶片丛中找到离开的路，第一时间是去栅栏旁边一栋看上去没人的房子里偷衣服。他身上的都被烧干净了。

房子大门敞开，屋顶还破了一个大洞。于是杰森从正门口径直走进去。

他在那栋房子里找到了些不同寻常的东西。

房间里没人，但是地上的血迹和其他东西告诉杰森这里发生过惨案。他抽动鼻子，确定餐厅那里曾经有一具尸体。

房子被清理过一遍，重要的东西应该都被带走了。不是慌忙中打包行李，而是在意外发生后的清理。杰森跨过地上暗红色洗不干净的血迹，他在细心侦察过后，依旧找到了重要的线索。

这栋房子属于肯特夫妇。

杰森沉默着，由着手上的那张被裱起来的儿童画晃悠悠地掉在地上。它的右下角有稚嫩的笔迹写着——送给我最亲爱的父亲，克拉克留。

随着一声轻轻的摩擦声，画掉在地板上。

明灿灿的阳光正好，周围很冷，也很安静。远处能听见几只鸟在鸣叫，屋外有风吹过，从天花板那个打洞灌下来，让杰森浑身发寒。

然后他离开了那栋房子。

经过两日，杰森套着不合身的衣服在这人烟稀少的郊外找到了一辆没有报废的车。车子的广播是坏的，他没修好它，后座上摊着几份被鲜血染红的薄报纸，捡起来一看，上面的信息让杰森忍不住皱眉。他找来了汽油，伴着轰轰声和一串黑烟，杰森驾驶着这辆止不住呻吟的老车离开了斯莫尔镇。

太阳越发刺眼，红彤彤的，在旷野上方显得格外巨大，就仿佛要从天上坠落。车子不顾驾驶员急切的心情，只是慢悠悠地吱嘎吱嘎地摇晃着。

杰森认为自己距离有人城市已经很近了，可一眼望去尽是安静的废墟，他耐着性子又开了几小时，行驶在公路上的他终于见到了人类。活着，呼吸冒热气的。那一瞬间，杰森以为自己是产生了错觉。

“我以为大多数人都去了天堂岛，或者和世界军呆在一起。”那人苦笑，“我已经做好了今天死的准备了。”

“当然不会是今天。”杰森从反光镜里打量男人。

他们之间沉默了一小会儿。杰森继续开车，一只胳膊搭在窗子上，手指间夹着一支快要燃尽的烟，哑着声音问：“你要来一支吗？”

男人有点惊讶，愣了几秒，笑容中透着感激与疲惫，“太好了，谢谢。”

杰森把那支快要燃尽的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，从裤子口袋里摸出一纸盒子，往后抛去。

在三言两语中，杰森从他人那里得到了他想知道的，可他心却沉到了谷底。

……

全世界各地仍然残留着天启星的爪牙，残破不堪的世界终于在摇摇欲坠中搏得一线生机。哥谭被摧毁了，杰森打算去一趟那里。如果达米安那个倒霉孩子被他牵连也来到了这里，他一定会去哥谭。

那辆疲惫的车子坚持到杰森遥见一个有些许人类的聚集地。暮色降临，像熟透了的樱桃的紫红色逐渐变暗。他和同车的那位陌生人背着包下了车，往逐渐亮起点点灯光的地方前行。

杰森关上车门，轰的一声。他把手搭在冰冷的金属上，轻柔地抚摸几下，垂头无声道了谢，便挥手告别他来到这个世界后的第一位朋友。

杰森头也不回地走了。

***

那一道明亮却邪恶的光转瞬即逝，悄无声息又快速地融化在焦灼的空气中。

站在楼顶的布鲁斯沉着脸，他没有来得及抓住他的两个孩子。于是，布鲁斯转头对上了那个魔法师的视线，魔法师举起魔杖本想故技重施，他的魔杖由于突然使用超规格魔法，一时间卡住了，发怒的布鲁斯趁机夺走了那根由几千年前藤蔓制作的魔杖。

布鲁斯把它握在手里，想折断又忍住了。它属于哥谭博物馆的一条放在防弹玻璃柜里的古董小帆船，半个月前不知为何有传闻说哥谭有一根几乎无尽放大魔力的魔杖。就眼下情况来看，它的确与众不同。布鲁斯正想审讯那个魔法师，还未出声，却眼睁睁看着魔法师撕心裂肺地尖叫着，几秒内变成一堆淡淡的灰烬。

灰色的袍子随风晃动，化成了一块破布。布鲁斯抓住在风中飘动的那块布，脸色更加阴沉难看。

他僵直着身子，没有时间让他犹豫或者悲哀，布鲁斯快速从腰带里取出一个小水晶瓶，把地上被风吹动的灰尘装起来。有不少灰尘已经散了，布鲁斯握住那个小瓶子，心中愤怒，担心一用力会碰坏瓶子，小心翼翼地把它存放起来。

布鲁斯站得高高的，寒风猛烈吹着披风，使它发出响声。

“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯打开通讯装备，说。

“我没有检测到杰森少爷和达米安少爷的生命体征，您……”

布鲁斯打断了阿尔弗雷德的话：“出事了。你去把芭芭拉和提姆喊到蝙蝠洞内让他们待命。我要去一趟瞭望塔。”

阿尔弗雷德严肃地问：“请允许我问您，发生了什么？”

“我不知道。”布鲁斯终于叹了口气，他声音在发抖，重复着，“阿尔弗雷德，我不知道。”

布鲁斯调用联盟通讯通知了魔法界的几位成员有要急事务，跳入蝙蝠车一路疾驰到传送点。

夜深了，原本这地就偏僻无人，布鲁斯心急，把车开得飞快。街边昏暗的灯光吸引着小飞虫围绕，他没等停稳就出来了，车后轮甩出一阵黄沙灰尘，站在伪装成电话亭的机械门里，他申请开始传送。

阿尔弗雷德会帮忙把蝙蝠车开回去。布鲁斯和他的管家低声说了两句，抬眼便到了瞭望塔。

克拉克迎面飞过来，担忧地问：“你怎么了？”

“很不好。”布鲁斯没心情应，他走到会议室门口。会议室的门是敞开的，他要求到场的几个人都在。在门口顿下脚步，往里面望了一下。他平复着呼吸，坐到自己座位上。

“看看这个。”布鲁斯克制着，把水晶瓶和魔杖一同放在桌子上，下面垫着一块布。

扎塔娜拉开椅子，站起身。

“小心它。上一个用过的家伙现在呆在那个瓶子里。”布鲁斯低声提醒，他继续说，“那个人把我的两个家人弄进了看上去像传送门的洞。然后他死了。”

康斯坦丁把玩着水晶瓶，细细看了两眼，他和扎塔娜对视一下，又取出瓶塞倒了点灰在手心。

“是死透了。”他握拳，朝着拳头轻轻吹了一口气，脸上难得的没有玩世不恭的笑容。康斯坦丁再次张开手掌时，手心的灰不见了。

他们没有寒暄，直入正题。

布鲁斯开始描述这个突发事件，他的语言简略，其他人认真听着。他们位于地球上空22300公里的总部，在这间房间的窗子往外望，可以看见大半个蔚蓝深绿的球体，温润地亮着。

说罢，布鲁斯问：“能查出来使用了哪些魔法吗？”

“试试。”扎塔娜也没给出一个准确的回答。

“我留在这里也做不了别的，我现在去地球上找他们。”巴里说。他站起身，走到布鲁斯座位旁边，安慰地拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀。“放心吧，他们会没事的。”

布鲁斯点点头，接受了巴里的好意。

“让他去吧。这个魔法需要点时间，而且去出事的地方查得更清楚。我们现在就出发。”

布鲁斯在刚才的时间里已经把联盟任务时间表重新排过了。他推掉了一周内所有的任务，在克拉克同意之后全部转给了他。联盟的魔法系成员很少和其他人搭档，在一周内没有要紧事情。

这次会议倒不是会议，只是一个短暂的会合与任务安排。

这一周，他希望可以把事情解决。

他们重新回到哥谭。扎塔娜盘腿浮在半空中，她在那栋高楼楼顶上摆下魔法阵。布鲁斯在魔法阵外面，用他的卫星疯狂地搜索杰森和达米安的踪迹。屏幕亮着的光点亮布鲁斯憔悴的脸，眼中没有半点温度。他的视线不停在发光的屏幕和魔法阵中心的扎塔娜之间滑动。康斯坦丁倒是隔着有点距离，穿着长风衣站在大楼边沿处，单脚踩着栏杆往漆黑无光的底下看去。空气中萦绕着焦急的情绪。

紫色火焰般的魔力绕着扎塔娜猛然燃起，她瞳孔变了光，莹亮得惊人。她快速地念出一长串咒语，只能看到嘴唇在动，却是使人听不分明。

一秒，两秒，半分钟。“怎么了？”布鲁斯等那些不自然的光熄灭后，把目光从不断滚动的屏幕上移到扎塔娜身上。

扎塔娜站在阴暗处，脸色很难看，想扯着嘴唇露出一个微笑，没能成功。她按住自己被风吹动的帽子，迟疑了半秒：“他们不在这个世界。”

风沙沙地吹，哥谭惯常的冷。今夜厚重的云压得空气死死的，见不到一点儿月亮。

布鲁斯听着扎塔娜的话，像是被迎面击了一拳。他被冻在原地不得动弹。

扎塔娜连忙解释：“是一个传送门，可不是通往我们世界的任何一处。”她不想对着布鲁斯说出如此噩耗。迪克出事没多久，布鲁斯刚千辛万苦救回达米安，得到安慰，却又迅速失去了两个至亲之人。布鲁斯是一名英雄，不应该遭受这些。

布鲁斯声音缓慢又沙哑：“怎么重新打开那道门？”

“首先要定位他们去了哪里，这也需要时间……”

“我没有时间。”

“那你也只能等。”扎塔娜说。

布鲁斯没了声响。他的嘴唇动了动，呼吸一时间乱了。

“让瞭望塔那边准备好平行空间传送吧。”

***

如今的地球-2。

酒吧氛围并不算太好。看上去不是店员的人站在吧台内侧，有几人在一大箱一大箱往外搬酒。走进去的人倒不用付钱，直接拿了酒便喝。

暗红色灯光断断续续，映在杰森脸上，明明暗暗。他带着红色的多米诺面具，站在原地，环视一周，从门口处走了进来。

有人看见杰森，惊讶又热切地打招呼：“你来了，我们给你留了最好的，正准备给你送过去呢。”那人得到了杰森的回应，更是兴奋。

“谢谢好意，东西你们自己留着吧。”杰森边走边说。他刻意压低了嗓子，是陌生的声音，他对声音做了较好的伪装。

狭窄的走廊安静许多，墙壁上有各种用色夸张的漆画，涂了好几层，掉色后黯淡不少，地上散着几滩发光的玻璃碎片。他脚步很轻，轻车熟路地走进一间房间。门边角是生锈的，他抬手用指关节敲了敲门，没等里面的人回应就推门而入。当时他救下的男人歪着身子坐在箱子上喝酒，醉醺醺的。

杰森反手关上门，曲起一条腿，靠在墙上看他。

男人双眼无神地望着杰森的方向，过了半响，才问：“你怎么来了？”

“我要走了，和你打声招呼。”杰森说。

“英雄。”他用摇晃的手臂举起酒瓶，“你解决了这个地方的问题，接下来要去哪里？”

杰森皱皱眉毛，对这个称呼不悦，不过没有多说什么。“这不是你的事。”

“你动不动失忆的毛病，喂，你一个人可以？”

“我没事。”

“看上去不像是没事。不管怎么说，祝你好运，你会需要好运的。”男人喃喃着。

“谢谢。”虽然我从来没有被命运女神眷顾过。

男人嘴中不停地说着杰森那天在战场上突然走神的事情，天启犬的吠叫就在耳畔，杰森却猛然抓着周围的人胳膊问“这里是哪里”。当时杰森眼神冰冷，声音严厉，可把旁边的人吓了一大跳。虽然他很快重新投入战斗，但那种不同寻常的模样对男人来说历历在目。

这房间里闷热，仅留着的家具，那一把椅子也是猩红色的。杰森觉得压抑，不愿多呆。更重要的是，他不愿意听男人说那件事。

“我有分寸。”杰森说。

“但愿如此。”男人看杰森不想多谈，也闭上了嘴。

他们沉默了一会儿。

男人又喝了一口，淡淡一笑：“那天你救我一命。我……我不知道怎么报答你。”他擦了擦嘴角，长叹一声，“你既然不需要同伴，那就此别过吧。”

杰森点点头，转身离开了这间房间。

他已经在这个地方耽误了太多时间，必须加快速度赶往哥谭。

哥谭。

杰森从各种资讯中看到了她。千疮百孔，曾经的繁华都化为废墟，几乎没有一栋完整的建筑高楼，水泥中的钢筋暴露在空气中，像血管从身体中被剥离，血流了满地，红色战火燃烧袭卷了整座城市。

哥谭。哥谭。哥谭。

杰森默念着这个名字，杰森见过的哥谭从来没有破碎成这幅模样。

*

一周前。

芝加哥。世界军遇难者营地。

简陋帐篷的门帘被掀起一角，桌子上的烛火摇晃几下，变小了，待那人把帘子放下来，它又明亮起来。

红色的光倒映在白色屏风上，也随之晃动。

屏风在帐篷里隔出一个角落，那里放着一张床。这间帐篷是给医生的，因为今天从营地附近找到一个昏迷的孩子，身上衣服破破烂烂的，倒是没伤口。不方便把他安置在伤者用的帐篷里，便把男孩移到此处。

男孩健康状况比这个营地所有人都要好——医生说的——原话是，他和末世前的孩子一样健康。

“他的父母一定是很好地照顾着他。”走进帐篷的男人小声说，他不想打扰到昏迷的男孩，“我刚刚去营地里问了一圈，没有人丢失一个同龄的男孩子。我等下再去问一下，如果不行，就联系世界军一起帮忙找。”

“看到了他就想到了你的强尼，对吧。”医生说。

男人又说：“是啊，说到强尼，也许我可以带他过来，见到孩子的话，这个男孩应该会放松许多。”

“这边人多，又乱。你还是不要带强尼过来了。”

“好吧。”

医生放下手上的笔，从抽屉里拿出又一沓病历单，“前几天几个世界军和遇难者就打起来了，听说是为了物资问题。他们都把受伤了的人往我这里送，这年头，药本就不够用……”他叹了口气，不再多说，只是警告对方，“如果想要照顾好你的家人，少外出走动。我听说，离我们最近的那个火坑，又变大了，你做好要撤离的准备……”

他已经知道自己说多了。目光闪动着，摆手，让男人出去。

男人觉得这营地阴冷可怖，凉飕飕的。房间里那根蜡烛静静地燃烧着，顺着烛身，滚下一滴浅色蜡泪。

他不是没有见过战场，只是当时仅有他和摄像师两人，死亡的嘶吼声无处不在。现在周围全是普通人，营地里有病人，老人和孩子。他不敢想象这个地方变成战场的模样。这让人不由得胆战心惊，浑身发寒。

他忧愁地说：“医生，我是一名战地记者，我和我的妻子都有自保能力。您也要多小心。”

医生低头，戴上眼镜，就着那一点微弱的烛光，在桌子上写着什么。“知道了。”

男人向医生告别，转身往外走去，他听着背后压抑着的咳嗽声，心中发堵发闷。

风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。

如今这个世界，无处不是战场。男人想，自己就算再在意又有什么用呢，无非是事情好转，或者更坏下去。他一个普通人，在这种大灾难中只能做最大努力活下来，帮助周围人活下来。毕竟，世界还不会毁灭。

他不信仰宗教，不认为闹得人心惶惶的所谓的世界末日存在。人类总会找到办法的。

男人重新掀起门帘，出去了。

一股风沿着缝隙吹了进来。却吹不动帐篷内的浓重的消毒水气味。昏暗的帐篷里只剩下医生与男孩。屏风后的男孩似乎被声响吵到了。他躺在床上，额头上全是汗珠。他不安地紧皱眉头，呼吸一时间急促起来，抽搐了两下。

在泥泞的梦境里挣扎后，他睁开了双眼。

*

白日，太阳看上去越来越火热，天气越发不好。夜间，有陨石从太空中坠落，流星雨密集，密集地划过天幕。

当杰森驾驶着他捡来的车行驶在旷野上的柏油路时，他救下了他在这个世界碰到的第一个活人。与此同时，达米安坐在一个破旧的帐篷里，和一个偶遇上的热情美好的家庭一起分享一顿只有罐头和压缩饼干的午餐。

同一时间的另一个世界，瞭望塔上的布鲁斯打开那道传送门，在众人目睹之下，独自一人走进一束危险的光芒中。

这个故事起源于那根意外的魔杖，或许更远，溯流而上，早于一个刚失去双亲的悲伤男孩与一个快乐的小镇男孩在田野上命运般的完美相逢，早于塔马兰飞船残骸被大芭达和她的手下找到，早于地球核心的那一场会议抉择……不管怎样，命运的漩涡在每一次呼吸时都随着浪潮涌来，波涛汹涌下，那一朵朵小的浪花模糊起来，它们逐渐上升，上升，在太阳下化成细小密集的水滴，命运的路再一次扑朔迷离了。


	2. Chapter 2

这个男孩是从新泽西州来的。男孩还算冷静，沉默寡言，只说自己原本和哥哥在一起，却无意间走散了。

之前医生正在伏桌工作，帐篷外部有点喧闹，他被声音惊醒，抬头活动一下脖子，不经意间回头一看，惊讶地发现原本躺在床上的男孩站在屏风旁边。男孩双手放在身后，警惕地盯着他，默不作声，医生看不清男孩脸色。

医生愣了一下，他拉开椅子，站起身。

“你身体有没有哪里不舒服？”医生问。

男孩摇头，还是盯着医生看。

医生耐心安慰着男孩，还把自己的工作证拿出来。那只不过是有世界军盖章的一张硬卡纸，男孩把它捏在手里反反复复看着，像是里面藏着什么重要机密。

医生如此说道，“我这里很乱，有伤者来了就顾不上你了。我认识一家好心的人，你最好先和他们呆一块。我会帮忙注意有没有你哥哥的消息。”

“他的名字是杰森。”男孩提醒。

医生把桌子上的一袋饼干递给男孩，男孩犹豫着却还是接过来，但是不打开它。医生想要摸一下他的脑袋，却还是在戒备的眼神中放下了手。他又不放心地多叮嘱了几句，让男孩不要出这个帐篷，最好躲在那扇白色屏风后面。

医生出去了。

达米安注视着医生离开，收回了目光。

在醒来后，达米安几乎要对这人下狠手，不同寻常的环境让他冷静下来。他身上没有伤口，衣服却是被换过了一套，也没有用铁链子或者药物来控制他。达米安身处在一个昏暗帐篷里，他心中对眼下情况有了大致判断。

达米安惴惴不安，他有不好的预感。一把刚刚偷来的冰凉的医用剪刀贴在他的后腰处，已经被身体染上体温。

他大概是来到了另一个世界，他有过类似的经历，那个看上去平庸无奇的魔法师能用出这级别的魔法让他吃惊。他和陶德在父亲面前失踪，他相信父亲，父亲一定能处理好这次危机，所以达米安的首要任务是找到陶德。

达米安环顾四周，走到医生办公桌前。他把那袋饼干放在桌角，开始翻看桌子上的资料——

桌子上最上面一沓是病历，靠右手边放有一支铅笔、一个计算器和一张写满一半的草稿纸，医生之前在对比库房里药物储量和伤者营的需求量。很显然，这个工作不该由一位临床医生来完成，而且这个营地的药物供应也出现了些问题。桌子下的抽屉里大多数也是病历，最下面有一个蓝色文件夹，里面是医生自己的东西，中间夹着一张简易的地图。达米安判断它属于这个营地。通过各区域分布形状，这里是一个大体育场。他又仔细看着，脑内闪过好几个对这个陌生世界的猜想。

外面隐约有脚步声，达米安悄无声息地把抽屉推回去，再把凭借记忆快速把桌子表面恢复原状。他想走到屏风后面，刚迈开步子，就听见了一个声音。

隔着一层厚重的布，爽朗的男声准确地进入耳内，达米安心头一紧。他下意识回头看去，那个声音越发清晰，越来越近。他大脑发懵，一时间不知道该有什么动作。

几秒后，有人拉开帘子，走进来了。外头也是黑漆漆的，是夜晚，篝火燃烧着，那人就这么背着光走进来了。他脚下的影子被拉长，直到达米安脚下。

达米安下意识睁大眼睛。

是迪克。

男人看着他，露出熟悉的表情，说：“嗨！”

站在旁边的医生解释，“格雷森是一开始发现你的人，然后他把你送到我这里。你可以在找到你哥哥之前一直和他待在一起。他是一个值得信赖的人，可以照顾好你。”

“你好，我是查理德·格雷森。”他脸色疲惫又苍白，眼底却点着一簇光。他上前几步，在达米安前面单膝跪地，“如果你愿意，你也可以叫我迪克。”

达米安听见胸口如同闷鼓的心跳，看了迪克一秒就收回眼神，他垂下头。

这个世界的迪克还没有死。

达米安扯着嘴角，不知该露出什么表情。迪克是世界上对于达米安而言最重要的人之一，而那个人已经死了。于此地，他遇上了不是家人的家人。

这又能代表什么？迪克早在全是爆炸声的那一天死去，他的归宿是墓园里一块小小的坟地，他们每一个人都将迎来如此的结局。但是，迪克本不该这么年轻就……那是一个意外。

过了一会儿，达米安的肩膀被按住，迪克对他说：“这段时间让我照顾你吧，可以吗？”

达米安张开嘴巴，无声动了动，他却说不出一个简单的单词。最后，他点了下头，同意和迪克一起走。

这情景仿佛回到了过去，却无时无刻不在提醒着达米安。

他跟在迪克身后，在迪克不能察觉的角度观察他。迪克没有发现达米安特意留下的破绽。这个迪克比他们世界的瘦，虽然能看出来平日有锻炼，但是也只是一个普通人。

外面比帐篷里要亮。医生帐篷外面是一块较大的空地，被打扫得很干净，上面有一群裸露着部分身体又绑了绷带的人围着篝火席地而坐。暗色天空上浓云阴沉，月亮刚露出一点光，又很快被遮盖得严严实实。人群中间的火光由此越发耀眼，更远点就是被黑暗所吞噬。他们声音很大，却传不到达米安这边，他没有心思再留意其他。

“我给强尼找他遗失的布偶玩具时，碰上了你。”迪克略微前达米安半步，在前方领着路。

他们远离了那团篝火，只用借着帐篷里少许透出来的光。一排一排整齐的帐篷密集起来，它们也越来越小，越来越陈旧。有世界军在巡逻站岗，迪克轻车熟路地避开他们。

“在夜间活动，要是被发现了又要有多余的检查，虽然现在也不怎么管。不过，多一事不如少一事。”

“这里情况怎么样？”达米安主动问。

迪克诧异地看了他一眼，想了想，还是说了：“外面敌情有变，里面物资不足。”反正这是所有人都心知肚明的事实，不是不能说。末了，他还尽力安慰达米安，“短期之内不会有太大问题，你暂时不用担心。我们可以在营地出事之前找到你哥哥的。”

他们拐了又拐，来到了一个普通的帐篷前。

在进去之前，迪克在达米安耳边低声说：“我和医生都希望你能告诉我们关于你的事情，是我们两人的意思。现在比较乱，我们虽然救了你，可是也不想给营地招惹麻烦。你可以理解吧？”他嘴角还挂着笑意，语气极为温和。

达米安放在腰后的那把剪刀还硌着他，他面无表情地点点头，不知道怎么应付，用鼻音“嗯”了一声。

他思绪杂乱，突然想起意外撞见海伦娜的那一幕，海伦娜一直避免和他们相见，尤其是对父亲。

“你霸占了我的名字我的制服！”一身紫色夜行服的女人拽住达米安的衣领，声线轻微颤抖，是止不住的愤怒。

满街高高林立的建筑，墙壁像是被火光染上色，衬着夜幕也明亮起来。风穿过楼间黑色的缝隙，脚下车水马龙，喇叭高鸣声在城中回荡，散在空气中。他们站的颇高，韦恩楼内暖橙色灯光透过清澈的玻璃，落在他们身上制服又泛起一抹白光，高高低低的，相互映衬着，一时间两人之间安静了几秒。

海伦娜把达米安扯下去，他们摔在垃圾堆上。

达米安当时并没有对海伦娜的想法多留意，只是有了一个“他多了一个姐姐”的认知。现在回想起来，却意外的清晰记着海伦娜的表情，紧皱的眉毛和因情绪高涨而异常明亮的蓝色眼睛。虽然她对两人身份只有那一句话，接下来对待他也十分友善，就像——就像他们从前就熟识，一起长大。

他现在明白了。

“你还好吗？”迪克问。

达米安回过神来，“我没事。”

迪克没多问，带着达米安走进帐篷。

帐篷中央有一张淡红色木头桌子，它缺了一角。桌子上面摆着一个金属托盘，其中有一支快要燃尽的黄色蜡烛。里面很干净，仅有两张窄小的床放在桌子两边，一张床旁边堆放了点杂物。一贫如洗的干净。帐篷很矮，迪克头顶几乎要蹭着它，时间已经很晚了，帐篷里的人坐在床边，芭芭拉在低头给男孩念书。

她合上腿上的书，在男孩额头上吻了一下。

“嘿！小芭，我把这个男孩带回来了。”

芭芭拉朝迪克微笑，说：“你慢到我差点要去世界军那里领人了。”她又对上达米安的视线，“嗨，我是芭芭拉，我是迪克的妻子，很高兴你愿意来我们这里。”

“抱歉抱歉，绕了点路。”迪克的手放在达米安肩膀上，“我们回来了。另外，你找到了杰森吗？”

“营地里叫杰森的有好几个，不过都不是我们要找的。”

迪克和芭芭拉正说着，男孩小跑过来，笑得有点羞涩，抿着唇，“听妈妈说，你是从外面来的。”他凑得更近了，黑发蓝眼，脸部和芭芭拉一样柔和，眉眼中全是熟悉感。他看起来比达米安要瘦弱许多。“我叫强尼，你叫什么？”

“达米安。”他在心中又重复了一遍，达米安·韦恩。

“嗨，达米安。虽然是第一次见面，我一下子就喜欢上你了。”他向达米安伸出手，“你一个人敢在营地外面走，这看起来可真酷。”

朋友不是这样子交的，又或者是我没有朋友，只有跟班。达米安没有把平时学校里那股疏远的傲意拿出来，眼神闪动几下，同样伸出手。

“谢谢。”

这一晚，几人见面后没过多久便准备入睡。达米安和迪克在一边，芭芭拉和强尼在另一边。衣服长裤都没有脱去，只是把外套盖在薄被上。迪克没有再追问达米安关于他的来历，达米安犹豫着，一直无法入睡，等到他下定决心，却发现迪克背对着他，已经睡熟了。

他望着帐篷顶，那里一片灰蒙蒙的，是布的颜色。

达米安彻夜未眠。

*

达米安特意等到迪克和芭芭拉都醒了，才边打瞌睡边从床上爬起来。天边露出熹微白光，达米安闻着空气中清晨露水湿气，排列分明的帐篷外头依稀出现了不少人。迪克说：“你需要认识一下周围的路。”他伸了一个懒腰，然后在达米安后背不轻不重地拍了一下，示意他们要去领取今天的食物。

他们边走边聊，穿过几排帐篷。可以遥遥望见，在医生帐篷前的空地上，有一张长桌，在它旁边已经有三条长长的队伍雏形在不远处扭曲蜿蜒着形成。有士兵严肃着脸，站得笔直，在队伍两侧维持秩序。

“只有这么点？”领到自己的食物后，达米安挑起一条眉毛。

他们领完食物就离开了，离空地十多米远，队伍却弯曲排到了这边。有人正焦急地踮脚往前望着，有人目视迪克和达米安，余光扫过他们手上的面包，又移开了。

迪克点头，他不动声色地把达米安推到路的内侧，说：“上个月运回来的储备粮快耗尽了，现在我们要自己出营地去找食物。”他说完之后又觉得不太妥，连忙说，“上次跟着世界军出去，我和小芭都拿到了自己要的物资，养你一个还是够的。”

“我要和你们一起出去。”

“不行。”迪克拒绝了达米安，“孩子不能出去。”

“可我要找我哥哥。”达米安现在终于有了同龄人对孤身一人的害怕表情，他给自己的角色定位是一个假装坚强却偶尔忍不住倾诉感情的孩子。达米安拉住迪克衣角，仰起头看他，说：“如果杰森失去了我，他会发疯的。在这个世界里，我们是……唯一的亲人了。”

迪克很果断：“不行。我们会去找你的杰森。”

达米安撇撇嘴，迪克当然不会答应他，不过他可以自己出去。

吃过早餐后，芭芭拉带着强尼和达米安去锻炼，先穿过帐篷间的小道跑步，接着是回到自己帐篷门口原地训练。而迪克去医生那边帮忙，他在这五年里学过一些医术。芭芭拉对达米安体能之好有点吃惊，达米安则是说自己哥哥是一个俱乐部的健身教练，他从记事起就开始跟在哥哥后面去训练。

他说：“我们是从哥谭来的，我是被哥哥收养的。当时哥谭大乱，他带着我逃了出来。我们到处流浪，已经换了两个营地，而它们都被天启星的恶魔摧毁了。”他编造了一个天衣无缝的故事，加了不少无关紧要的真实发生过的细节，这让他的话听上去有点乱。不过这更加符合普通人的常理。

芭芭拉悲伤地说：“噢！我记得，自从蝙蝠侠和罗宾都死亡了，哥谭就完全不是正常人可以居住的地方了。你哥哥一定……达米安，你？”

什么？

一瞬间，达米安认为自己无法理解芭芭拉所说出的话。

强烈的情感如潮水般猛烈撞在达米安胸膛上，他怔怔地望着芭芭拉，一时间浑身血液凝固。达米安歇了片刻才觉得脑子里稍微清醒点，他装作若无其事的模样，只是抬手摸了一把脸，把脸庞上不存在的汗珠擦掉：“女士，我只是……一会儿就好，你不用管我。”他的表情有一种僵硬的平静。

*

到了晚上七点，营地里亮起灯来。原来昨天只是发电机不知何缘故坏了，今天找了人去修理。达米安以为帐篷里的电灯泡是早就没用的，既然还有电力，他需要调整一下对营地情况的判断。

他本不会犯这样的低级错误，达米安闭眼躺在床上，疲倦的身体一动不动，脑海里是他一天打听到的关于蝙蝠侠的消息。

他要去哥谭。达米安告诉自己，这个平行空间传送，从哥谭把他弄到了芝加哥，那么杰森很可能是被传送到另一个城市。如果他现在找不到杰森，最好立即动身前往哥谭。

哥谭现在还不是死城，有人在那里活动。超人死了，天启星势力元气大伤，类魔数量因超级英雄们而锐减，现在是去哥谭的最好时机。他只要抢一台正常的车和几个油箱，在乱世之前，十二小时之内，达米安可以从芝加哥开车到哥谭。现在情况有变，不能从大路走。而且，他还要武器，可以抵御类魔的武器。

达米安有一个计划。

他要从世界军那里抢来一辆越野车和一箱弹药。

他的大脑在精密地推算着，心中却很难过。按照计划，他应该出去观察地势和士兵的巡逻排班，达米安手脚冰凉，缩在被子里不愿意出来。这个地方冷得出奇，达米安被霉味包围着，他的身体僵直得像一块生锈的铁板。

这个世界和他的世界完全不一样。父亲死了，迪克和芭芭拉只是普通人，甚至在这里达米安很可能都没有出生的机会。就算有达米安，那也只是一个被刺客联盟操控的傀儡，达米安想到了在实验槽的黏糊糊绿色液体里面泡着的兄弟姐妹。

所以当强尼隔着被子，轻轻拍打达米安的时候，他小声说：“我觉得你的脸色很难看，是生病了吗？”达米安没有否认，他注视强尼。强尼皮肤白皙到异常，像一棵没有晒到太阳的脆弱小树苗，芭芭拉虽然在训练这个孩子，却不足以让他应付实战。他穿着红色衬衫和蓝色裤子，上面有不少磨损，露出的肌肤上有细小的伤痕，笑起来，脸上灿烂开朗的笑容和他的家人一模一样。

“我要叫妈妈来。”强尼扭头想要离开。

达米安把手伸出被子，抓住了强尼的手腕，说：“不用。”他停了几秒，解释道，“我身体很好，是几乎不会生病的那种好。”他的声音有点粗糙沙哑。

“可是，你额头有点烫。”强尼的语气带着点恳求，他无法挣脱达米安的手，另一只手快速摸上达米安的额头。达米安没有躲过去，他身体发软乏力，也许是发烧了。但是达米安确信自己睡一觉就能好。

“我很好，别叫芭芭拉来。”

强尼干脆坐在达米安床边上，他的手腕仍然被达米安握着。强尼学着大人一本正经的样子，哄着达米安：“你是害怕打针吃药吗？如果你同意去，我给你一颗糖。”这语气差点让达米安直接笑出声。

那也只是几秒。达米安又陷入短暂的沉默。

达米安是一定要去哥谭的，可是他难以把身为普通人的格雷森一家留在这个摇摇欲坠的营地。他冒出来一个大胆的主意，它不可抑制地发芽生长，越发坚定。

“强尼。”达米安松开手，压低声音，用一种强硬的语气说，“我要带你们离开。”

*

实行这个计划的第一步很简单。

又过了一日，共同分享了一顿晚餐后，达米安淡淡地看着趴在桌子上的格雷森一家。这一餐吃的是压缩饼干，达米安提前准备好了装满水的杯子。他轻而易举地在里面加了料，它还是有点奇怪味道的。所以芭芭拉彻底陷入昏迷前瞪大眼睛，用不可思议的眼神看向达米安，但还没说几个字就倒下了。

临时找足量的这玩意耗费了达米安两个小时。在他下决心直接动手绑了三人之前，他在伤患营里的枕头底下找到了它。这是别人用来忍痛入睡的。达米安把它和医生那里找到的药物混在一起，用来增强药效。

达米安只有这一个办法能让他们跟着达米安走，一时间光靠解释是行不通的，他只能直接动手。

今晚比前两晚都要亮。九点整点时，士兵吹起的表示换岗的一声长哨声传遍整个营地。世界军的迷彩帐篷与其他人颜色不同，他们在体育场的一个角落，格外显眼。普通人和世界军两处隔开一道五米宽左右的空地，旁边竖着一块牌子，写着“闲人免进”，有零星两人持着枪穿插在帐篷间巡逻。

藏在阴影深处的达米安没有多犹豫，他穿着深灰色衣服，用一块布系在脑后蒙着脸，伏低身子径直冲了过去。这次任务对达米安来说很容易。

当晚营地里很安静，没有人注意到一个男孩曾经潜伏进工作室，偷走了几张地图和一串钥匙。可是后半夜有一场小骚乱，体育场一角的帐篷里突然着火，似乎是蜡烛倒地，把屋子里易燃杂物给点燃。火势不大，很快被熄灭了，也没有人受伤。

在慌乱的人群外，体育场的进出门被打开了一次，而一辆后箱装满几桶汽油的军用车轧着道路上的杂草与石子砂砾，无声地驶向黑暗寂静的外部。

达米安要带格雷森一家离开这个世界。


End file.
